


Being Together Makes Me Feel Alive

by Quagswagging



Series: The F1 AOB Pack Fics [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Beta, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Stoffel and Pierre are both Betas, and from different Packs...Will they ever be able to be together? And will one of them lose their Pack in process?





	Being Together Makes Me Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo part 2 ;) I think I'll do the Max/Valtteri, or maybe Seb/Kimi part next, but lemme know if you want to read anyrhing else :D

Stoffel yawned and cuddled closer to Jenson, his Pack leader chuckling and gently running his fingers through the Beta’s hair. Stoffel hummed contently, smiling when Fernando cuddled up to Jenson’s other side, pressing a kiss to Stoff’s forehead. Carlos let out a huff at being left out and cuddled up against Stoffel’s back, Stoffel immediately linking their fingers together as his Packmate sought out his attention. Fernando sighed and rested his head against Jenson’s shoulder, who grinned and kissed his forehead.

“What is it, Nano?” Jenson asked. Nando smiled gently, looking at the two younger Beta’s peeking up at him.

“I’m just happy.” he chuckled, earning contented growls from the other Pack members. Carlos shuffled around a little.

“Where is Lando?” he asked. Jenson frowned, having expected the youngest member of their Pack an hour ago already. At that moment, the door opened and Lando stumbled in, cheeks slightly red.

“Sorry, I eh… forget about the time… Sorry I knew you wanted Pack time and all, I just still need to get used to this…” he mumbled, averting his eyes. He had only been accepted into the Pack a couple of weeks ago, Fernando practically squealing when Jenson had agreed to let the young Omega in. Lando still seemed a little unsure about everything, but the Pack knew to be patient. 

“Come here sweetheart.” Jenson said, Stoffel immediately scooting to the side a little so Lando could fit in between him and the Alpha. Lando let out a contented sigh when everyone cuddle close to him.

“I keep forgetting how nice it is.” the young Omega mumbled, yawning as he instantly relaxed, his eyes starting to flutter closed. Stoffel chuckled, resting his head against the younger man as he sighed sadly. Carlos let out a confused noise, bumping his head against Stoffel’s while grabbing on to Lando’s wrist, tenderly rubbing circles over the soft skin. 

“What’s wrong Stoff?” Carlos muttered. Stoffel peeked up to see both Fernando and Jenson watching him with concerned looks. He shrugged and looked away.

“Hermano, what happened?” Carlos mumbled again. Stoffel shrugged again, biting his lip.

“It’s nothing, it will work out.” he said softly, but he didn’t look convinced. Lando wiggled around so he could wrap his arms around Stoffel’s torso, stifling a yawn as he cuddled close. Stoffel smiled and stroked the young Omega’s hair. Jenson pulled them all a little closer, smiling softly at Stoffel.

“Tell us.” he urged gently. Stoffel let put a shaky breath.

“I know who my Mate is.”

~~ 

Charles laughed as he tried to push Max off the couch, the Dutchman struggling to stay balanced while also concentrating on the game.

“Kimi! He’s cheating again!” Max whined, kicking his leg out in Charles’s general direction before they both erupted in a fit of giggles. Kimi looked up from his phone and sighed, rolling his eyes before walking over abd simply sitting down in between them. 

“I think that is enough gaming now.” he said gruffly. Max huffed.

“You’re our Pack Leader, not my dad.” he said, sticking out his tongue. Sebastian walked past and lightly slapped the back of Max’s head. 

“Behave!” he called over his shoulder, before moving to sit down next to Valtteri, who was glancing over at Max every once in a while with a slightly confused expression. Pierre was sitting next to them, his legs pulled up to his chest as he listlessly played with some sort of stress ball. 

“Pierre, what’s wrong?” Kimi asked with a frown. Pierre shrugged.

“Nothing, you won’t understand.” he mumbled, refusing to look at any of them. Valtteri gently rubbed his back.

“Tell us anyways.” he urged softly, before looking at Max the Dutchman made a soft noise. Kimi stood up and walked over to Pierre, kneeling down in front of him and gently squeezing his knee. Pierre suddenly let out a sob and fell into Kimi’s arms, crying as the Alpha cuddled him close.

“Oh sweetheart what happened to you.” Sebastian called out worriedly, moving to sit on the floor with them too. Pierre whimpered.

“I-It’s just all so confusing.” he choked out. The rest of the Pack immediately cuddled close as well, Charles whimpering and nuzzling his neck.

“What is confusing Pear?” the Monégasque asked worriedly. Pierre peeked up at them from Kimi’s shoulder.

“I think I know who my Mate is.” Pierre whispered. Kimi took in a sharp breath.

“But that’s good, no?” he asked. Pierre shrugged but then nodded.

“Yeah...but he’s a Beta too, so it can’t be right. I want it to be true, but it can’t be.” he said, voice trembling again. Kimi gently nuzzled the top of his head.

“Of course it can be true. Mates are Mates, no matter what they are.” he said softly. Pierre squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

“B-but he also belongs to a different Pack and I… I don’t want to leave here…” he murmured. Kimi swallowed thickly. It was quite common for people to leave the Pack once they found their Mates. Guti had done so after Mating with Checo and Hulk, but still popped by every once in a while,much to the Pack’s delight. Kimi’s arms unconsciously tightened a little around the young Beta in his arms, not wanting to lose Pierre as well but knowing it might happen.

“Worry about that later. Try to get to know each other first, and see what feels natural to the both of you.” Sebastian helpfully added in when Kimi stayed quiet. 

“I already know him well.” Pierre whispered. “It’s Stoffel.” he admitted. Charles let out a squeal and hugged Pierre tightly and also Max was smiling.

“I knew it!” Charles said. “You two are perfect together!” Pierre blushed a little and shyly peeked up at Kimi, almost as if he was expecting the Alpha to be mad. Kimi sighed and brushed some of Pierre’s fluffy hair out of his face.

“He’s your Mate.” he said simply. “Go to him and talk to him about it, we’ll worry about everything else.” he added, pressing a kiss to Pierre’s forehead, Pierre nodded and stood up, smiling as the other made comforting noises at him.

“Thank you.” he said softly, before rushing out of the room. Valtteri turned to Kimi.

“Will you allow him to be part of two Packs?” he asked, knowing Kimi was allowed to refuse that. Most Alphas would, Pack was not generally something you split between two different ones, but it was acceptable if both Pack leaders agreed. Kimi nodded.

“But it all depends on Jenson, and Nando.” 

~~

Pierre stood in front of Jenson’s and Fernando’s hotel room, knowing Stoffel was inside as well. He had already been there for over 5 minutes, but had yet to find the guts to nod. He had failed to realise the others inside could smell him as well, and after a long moment, Jenson suddenly opened the door.

“Hello Pierre.” the Alpha said. Pierre bit his lip and bared his throat a little.

“H-hi, I came to see Stoffel.” he said, before looking down at his feet. He flinched when he felt Jenson’s fingers wrap around his wrist, the Brit gently tugging him into the room.

“We were already expecting you.” Jenson said with a gentle smile. Pierre just looked at him with wide eyes, fidgeting a little uncomfortable when Fernando walked over too, slotting against Jenson’s side. 

Pierre looked around the room, seeing Carlos and Lando fast asleep on the sofa, but couldn’t find Stoffel anywhere. Then the door to the bathroom opened and Stoffel walked out, his hair wet and tousled as he was dressed in comfy looking sweatpants and a sweater. 

His eyes widened when he spotted Pierre and he rushed over, hugging the Frenchman tightly. Pierre immediately let out a soft cooing sound and relaxed, resting his head against Stoffel’s shoulder, not caring anymore that the rest of Stoffel’s Pack was there as well.

Stoff nuzzled Pierre’s neck, before baring his own so Pierre could acces the soft skin as well

“Boys…” Jenson interrupted softly. “I think we all need to talk.” Pierre frowned when he realised more people were coming into the room and his blush deepened when he realised it was his own Pack. He hesitated, torn between going over to them or staying wrapped up in Stoffel’s arms, but then only tightened his hold around the Belgian a little, Stoffel letting out a soft noise and kissing his cheek.

“Please don’t make us chose.” Pierre suddenly sobbed out. Stoffel let out a whine, burying his face in the crook of Pierre’s neck. Jenson and Kimi were there instantly, trying to comfort their young Pack members. Pierre sobbed and wiggled away from Kimi’s touch, Stoffel following suit as Jenson reached out for him. They stayed huddled together, eventually sagging to the floor in a mess of limbs and soft sobs. 

“Please…” Stoffel whispered. Kimi glanced at Jenson, who swallowed thickly and gave a nod. They both knelt down, wrapping their arms around the crying youngsters. Sebastian and Fernando cuddled close as well, and the others immediately followed suit. Pierre slowly looked up from Stoffel’s shoulder.

“What does this mean?” he asked Kimi, before his breathing hiccuped again. Kimi gently brought him into his arms, and although Pierre was still slightly hesitant to let go of Stoffel, he allowed the embrace this time.

“I don’t want you to go, and Jenson doesn’t want Stoffel to leave either.” he said. “So, we will allow you two to be part of both Packs.” he added. Jenson nodded in agreement.

“It’s probably safer for you two, being two Mated Betas is uncommon, but you’ll have two Packs to keep an eye on you.” he said. Stoffel cooed and cuddled against the Brit.

“Thank you.” he whispered. Pierre meanwhile only started to cry louder, desperately clinging on to Kimi.

“Hey, it’s okay sweetheart, you don’t have to cry anymore.” Kimi whispered. Charles and Max both whimpered at Pierre’s despair, Max cuddling against Valtteri’s side as the Finn wrapped a hesitant arm around the Dutchman. Pierre tried to calm himself down.

“I-I’m just relieved… all this time I thought that one of us would have to leave their Pack in order to be together. Jenson frowned at the Frenchman’s words, and reached over to gently touch Pierre’s shoulder.

“Pierre, Stoffel… How long have you two known you were Mates?” he asked. Pierre bit his lip, peeking over his shoulder at the Brit.

“Almost 6 months.” he whispered, Stoffel nodding and averting his eyes.

“6 Months? Why did you never say anything?” Kimi said softly. Pierre closed his eyes for a moment.

“We were afraid of choosing.” he said quietly. Stoffel let out a whine, scooting closer to Pierre again, nuzzling his neck.

“I love you. And we don’t have to choose anymore.” he whispered. Pierre shuddered and smiled.

“I love you too.” he leaned in to brush their lips together for a brief moment. Kimi smiled proudly at them, humming as Seb cuddled against his side. 

Kimi looked up and Jenson, who gave him a curt nod before pressing a kiss to Fernando’s forehead as his Mate let out a soft noise.

They all understood it would be an unusual situation with the two Packs, but they would make it work. Stoffel and Pierre deserved to be together, and their Packs would make sure they would get that opportunity.


End file.
